(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lid for a liquid container and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a one and/or a two piece container lid having a plurality of aroma vent holes therein to allow steam and aroma to escape from the container for adding drinking pleasure to the user of the container lid.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a variety of different types and designs of removable plastic lids for liquid containers. The lids include drink openings, pressure relief openings and venting of gases from a heated liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,372 to McFarland discloses a slit next to a drink opening in a single piece snap-on container lid. The slit is designed for allowing aroma to escape from a drinking container. The patent to McFarland provides no disclosure of a two piece container lid having a plurality of aroma vent holes disposed in an area where the nose of the user would be positioned when drinking from the containers upper and lower lid cover along with means for opening and closing the drink openings to prevent spillage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,569 to Clements is an example of a typical plastic lid for a drinking cup is disclosed. The lid includes an annular mounting portion for releasably engaging a lip of a cup. The lid also includes a drink opening with a recess next to the drink opening. The recess accommodates an upper lip of a user of the drinking cup. U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,743 to Dart et al. desribes a splash proof lid for a drinking cup. The lid includes a raised circular vent with a vent opening. The raised vent with opening helps reduce spillage from the cup.
None of the above mentioned patents along with removable plastic container lid covers currently used in the marketplace provide the unique structure, objects and advantages of the subject one and two piece container lid as described herein.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a one and/or two piece container lid which is designed to allow an aroma from a beverage to escape from a drink container for the enjoyment of the user of the container. Also, the container lid is designed to significantly reduce, if not eliminate, spillage of the beverage from the container when in use.
Another object of the unique container lid is to allow aroma to escape from the drink container through aroma vent holes. The aroma vent holes are positioned above a drink opening in the container lid in close proximity to the nose of the user of the container enabling the user to smell the aroma as it moves upwardly through the aroma vent holes.
Still another object of the invention is the container lid is designed to fit different sizes of containers used in holding coffee, tea and like beverages. The container lid can be used as a single lid cover or may include an upper lid cover received over the top of a lower lid cover in a press fit.
Yet another feature of the container lid is that the lid may be made up of a single container lid cover or a combination of an upper container lid cover attached to a lower container lid cover for covering the top of a drink container. The lid cover or lid covers are designed to insulate the liquid contents in the container so that the beverage stays hotter longer.
The two piece container lid is comprised broadly of an upper lid cover and a lower lid cover. The upper lid cover includes an annular upper lid top portion with a downwardly extending exterior upper lid skirt. The upper lid skirt is disposed around the outer circumference of the top portion. An upper lid drink opening is disposed on one side of the top portion. Next to the upper lid drink opening is an upper recess area with an upper recess wall disposed therearound. The upper recess area is generally triangular in shape and is formed in part of the top portion. A plurality of aroma vent holes are formed in the upper recess area. The upper recess area is designed to receive a portion of, a user""s nose when drinking from a beverage drinking container.
The lower lid cover includes an annular lower lid top portion with a rim therearound. The rim includes a lower lid drink opening in one side thereon. A downwardly extending, exterior flange is disposed around the outer circumference of the rim. The flange includes first and second lip grooves for receiving lips of different diameter drink containers. A lower recess area with a lower recess wall disposed therearound is formed in the lower lid top portion. Also, a plurality of aroma vent holes are formed in the lower recess area.
An inner circumference of the upper lid skirt is received around an upper portion of the flange of the lower lid cover in a press fit. The upper recess area of the upper lid cover is received in the top of the lower recess area of the lower lid cover.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those familiar with removable plastic lids used with beverage containers when reviewing the following detailed description, showing novel construction, combination, and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the claims, it being understood that changes in the embodiments to the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included as coming within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.